


Cover Art for Aesthetic: Trash Boys

by Thurifut



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 10:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3807286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thurifut/pseuds/Thurifut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dedicated to the masters of text-form fics everywhere. This one was hilarious.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Cover Art for Aesthetic: Trash Boys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emaly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emaly/gifts), [merlywhirls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlywhirls/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Aesthetic: Trash Boys](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3787609) by [Emaly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emaly/pseuds/Emaly), [merlywhirls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlywhirls/pseuds/merlywhirls). 



> Dedicated to the masters of text-form fics everywhere. This one was hilarious.

 


End file.
